


Cold Hearted Man

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 她从天而降。
Kudos: 1





	Cold Hearted Man

**Author's Note:**

> 《摇滚盛宴》参企文，柯布生日快乐！

那女人倏然而至。

当时柯布正在某个荒废的建筑群里苟延残喘；他的头发乱了，衬衫脏兮兮地紧贴着皮肤，大腿肌肉里裹着一枚子弹，小腹被划开了一条口子——他把整件西装割成了布条才让肠子安分地待在它该在的地方。

敌人已经找到了他的踪迹，正在收拢。他尽力平复呼吸，把所剩无几的子弹推进枪里，准备垂死一搏。严格来讲，他没觉得自己会死，只是觉得这事儿会很难，而且之后该怎么做也很麻烦……他可能快晕倒了，血实在流得太多，他的双手都仿佛戴着血手套，大部分是他自己的血，还有部分来自敌人。

说起来，这本该是场一面倒的战斗。爬得太快总是遭人恨，柯布又被“自己人”卖了，这地方本身就是一个为他而设的圈套。好在他已经太熟悉暗箭的气息，抢先扫除了一些障碍，这才让战局胶着起来。

而那个女人，那个奇怪的女人，她就这么在柯布分神思考自己的战果时出现在眼前，而且躲过了他扑上去的刀子，甚至反过来钳住了他的喉骨。她身躯窈窕有致，温热紧实，除此以外还力气不小；也可能只是柯布没多少力气了。

敌人吆喝的声音近在咫尺。

女人显然也听到了，她眉尖微蹙，有些懊恼似的：“你们怎么在这里打架？”

子弹射进身后的墙壁，激起几块碎石。紧接着对方才出现在视线里。女人松开手，柯布抽出插在腰际的另一把刀，准备叫鱼——然而一道暗影从身侧掠过，冲进那人的胸膛。柯布这才看清楚那是支长枪。

他回过头，女人伸出右手，左手正一下一下地抛着另一把长枪：“嗨，我叫诺艾菈。需要帮忙吗？只要给我个地方住一段时间就行。”

这要求非常莫名其妙，但显然再怎么样也不会有比他被小喽啰围殴干死更蠢的结局了。柯布权衡片刻，握住那白皙柔软的手，摇了一下放开：“柯布。成交。”

诺艾菈冲他甜甜一笑，振臂向他身后掷出长枪。柯布听见锐物刺进血肉的粘稠声响。

有了突如其来的援兵后，情形逆转得很快。十多分钟后，柯布已经能够坐在尸体上，用从死人口袋里翻出来的手机给部下打电话叫人了。

诺艾菈乖乖地站在旁边。她站姿优美，一脚在前，一脚在后，右手拄着长枪，重心倾斜又稳固，仿佛橱窗里的模特，从哪个角度看想必都没有死角。她微微仰着头，盯着某处的墙壁出神。

柯布挂断了电话，开始料理她：“你是从外面来的人？”

“是的。”诺艾菈回过神来，换了个姿势，“完全的外来者。刚刚发生的事情和我一点关系也没有，我只是恰巧从这个入口进来。”

“这里有和外界连接的通道吗？”

“不，只是个人的特殊能力，就像刚刚的鱼一样。”诺艾菈说，“如果不相信的话，可以派人来查。”

柯布正想询问她来此的目的，外头传来了鸣笛声，接着是亨利的大嗓门。他捂着腰站起身，示意诺艾菈跟上：“走吧。”

诺艾菈把长枪插进背带，主动走在柯布前面。柯布盯着她曲线曼妙的背部看了会儿，没让随伺左右的鱼出来咬上几口。

他没有把握，目前也没有必要。这女人来得蹊跷，他想看看她要做什么。而且，她毕竟帮上了忙。

刚刚走出门口，亨利火急火燎地迎了上来，他原本向着柯布，看到诺艾菈后，眼睛几乎黏在了她身上，一脸疑惑和惊艳。

柯布想揍他。他喂了一声，亨利急忙跑过来揽住他。柯布推了他一下，他又改成扶着柯布的手臂。

“留一辆车，派几个人送她去东边的酒店，给她开个房间。”柯布交待道，“其他的人跟我走。”

“是。”亨利见到他身上的伤，神色转为严肃。

车队在身前停下，亨利打开车门，握着门框，等柯布进去后，自己坐进前排。

黑色的车窗缓缓下降，柯布向诺艾菈点头致意：“再见。”

“再见，好好养伤哦。”诺艾菈泰然地挥挥手。她似乎不觉得这样的阵仗有哪里不对，也不为自己的安全担心，仿佛自己不过是通过房屋中介给自己租了个房子，而房主正要送她过去似的。

柯布也的确没想对她怎么样。正如诺艾菈所言，当务之急是找个安全的地方处理伤势，随后是解决叛徒，最后还要送捣乱的人一份相称的大礼。他忙得很。

他闭着眼睛靠在后座上。空调开得太低，亨利在唧唧歪歪，疑似内鬼的人脸一个个在脑中盘旋。没一件事让人省心。

“……那女人是谁？哪来的？”亨利还在啰嗦。

“空调调高点，然后闭嘴。”柯布说，“否则等下你也去缝几针。”

亨利嘀咕了最后一句：“干嘛要缝针？我又没受伤。”

柯布懒得说话。他抬起手，做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的手势。

亨利想必从倒后镜里看到了。接下来的一路上再也没有听到他的声音。

再一次和那女人有所接触是在养伤的时候。

堆叠的情报里出现了一份和组织完全没有关系的报告。刚开始柯布甚至没把诺艾菈这个名字和人对上号，但翻开报告后里面夹着的照片唤醒了他的记忆。是张正面照，角度从上往下，诺艾菈比着v字，笑眯眯的。也不知道写报告的人从哪拿来的照片。

那天上车之后，柯布另下了命令，让人去调查诺艾菈的来历，同时监视她的一举一动，所以此时这份报告才会出现在柯布的桌上。他草草浏览了一番，脸色渐渐变得不太好看。

诺艾菈一直在往外跑，很少留在酒店。刚开始是去她第一次出现的地方，一泡就是一整天，写写画画，拿出奇怪的器械摆弄；后来又去了许多边缘地带，基本上也是在做这些事情。她早就发现了监视她的人，但并不避讳，把所有东西都大大方方地摆在房间里，堆满了整个房间。柯布的属下趁她不在的时候溜进去拍照留档，她也没有什么反应，只是在出门前特地把人找出来嘱咐了一句“不要弄坏了，看完放回去”。

照片交给专人分析后也发现，那些东西正如它们看起来一样，只是普通的笔记和从各种物体表面采集的碎片，没什么玄妙。这个女人似乎在进行对黄金时代遗迹的考察。然而真正有意义的遗迹早就被更上层搜刮一空了，她显然无法从中得利。

至于背景方面，诺艾菈的确像她声明的那样，和罗占布尔克的各方势力都没有联系。不仅如此，还有人想要打探她的来历，似乎把她误认为柯布的情人了。

附在后面还有一页报告，指明事实上诺艾菈和监视者已经相处融洽。监视者们不仅会给诺艾菈指路，驾车带她逛街，还会约她出去吃饭，简直像在追求她一样。要不是这页纸的末尾补充了一句没有人因此伪造报告，柯布说不定会把他们扔进罐头工厂的绞肉机里。

既然没有搀和进Five的事情，柯布对诺艾菈的行为不感兴趣。只要好好为他办事，并且在他面前表现恭敬，柯布也不太约束属下背地里的行为。因此，这份报告让他心情不好的地方在于“有人想要打探诺艾菈的来历”——那家酒店不干净。

柯布开始打电话。他要去大扫除了，得先找好清洁工。地盘是他的，弄脏了可没人帮他处理。

等柯布解决了酒店里的老鼠们，正要离开，诺艾菈提着手提箱，踩着猫步，容光焕发地穿过旋转门，走进大厅。

十几把枪对准了她。她扫视一圈，停下脚步，快乐地和柯布打起招呼：“嗨，柯布，好久不见啦。来看我吗？”

闻言，柯布也跟着扫视了一圈——清洁工还没收拾完，地板上大滩的血迹，前台旁边的行李车上摞着几个鼓鼓囊囊的尸袋。

“不是。”柯布说，“来办事。”

亨利原本正一脸评估地盯着诺艾菈，听到这话不禁扭头看了柯布一眼。柯布又想揍他了，那眼神活像把暴殄天物四个字写在了眼球上。

柯布没法理解他们对诺艾菈的热情。这个女人长得是不错，按亨利的标准，说是美人也不为过。然而，她浑身充斥着谜团。她战力颇高，随身携带两把长枪，能够老练地用它们杀敌，但却不具备足够的体格，手上也完全没有老茧。要柯布来看，她完美而虚假，就像那些自动人偶。

“喔。办完了的话，要不要上来坐坐？”诺艾菈说。

柯布想到照片里的情形，点了点头。亲眼所见才是最可信的，他想确认一下那些玩意儿到底有没有利用价值。

诺艾菈跨过血泊，越过包围，一路走到电梯前，高跟鞋哒哒地敲击地面。她摁下电梯按钮等待柯布过来，比柯布更像这里的主人。

亨利想跟上来，被柯布勒令留在下面收尾。

等进了房间，柯布打量起四周。多了很多说不出用处的东西，但都摆得很有规律；有整整一面墙被贴上了一指厚的泡沫板，上面用图钉钉着大量的图片和笔记，红色和蓝色的细线把图钉连接在一起，互相纠缠着，远远看去像是一副大型的人体血管分布图。

柯布勾起一条红线，寻找起它的脉络。他不是很明白那些笔记描述的东西，但也能看出红线连接的图钉钉着的东西似乎都有关联。

“你在做什么？”柯布问。

诺艾菈从厨房探出头来：“弄点喝的。咖啡，橙汁和酒，你喜欢哪个？”

“不用了。”柯布拿起一张照片。那是他之前被埋伏的地方。“我是问你要拿这些东西做什么。”

“研究考古啊。”诺艾菈的声音飘过来。

柯布驻足凝视这面墙。钉在上面的照片里，大多是缺乏价值以致没有人去探索的黄金时代遗迹。有些地方因为足够偏僻和冷清，已经成为了黑帮做坏事的好去处。

诺艾菈端着托盘走到柯布身边。上面是一杯橙汁和一杯龙舌兰。

“它们都会消失的。”她轻声说。

“研究消失的东西有意义吗？”柯布问。

“正是因为会消失才有意义啊。”诺艾菈勾起嘴角，“而且，只有弄明白了基础，才能进入更上层呢。”

柯布不置可否。然而，他首次从她身上感受到了真实的气息。她似乎的确对这种事很上心。

诺艾菈继续道：“说起来，要谢谢你才行。”

“为什么？”

“租房子很麻烦，环境租金和时间都要考虑。你愿意提供住所可帮了我一个大忙。”诺艾菈拿起橙汁，主动碰了碰盘子上的酒杯，“托你的福，前期准备也快告一段落了。大概这两天我就会离开吧。”

“不客气。”柯布拎起酒杯，象征性地让杯沿轻触嘴唇。

“不过，我们说不定还会再见面哦。”诺艾菈笑着说。

没等柯布问为什么，门铃响了起来。

“我去开门。”诺艾菈放下托盘走过去。

进来的是亨利。

柯布没有等他开口：“下面的事情办完了？”

亨利不得不放弃和诺艾菈搭讪，回答道：“都弄干净了。”

“那就走吧。”柯布放下酒杯。

“就要走了吗？才刚上来呢。”诺艾菈失望地说。亨利果然也是一样的表情。

“走了。”柯布握紧亨利的肩膀，把他推出门，又干脆利落地拒绝了诺艾菈要送他们下去的请求。

站在只有两个大男人的电梯里，亨利禁不住抱怨：“你也太冷淡了。”

“难道不是你太热情吗？”柯布嘲讽地说。

过了几天，属下前来报告，诺艾菈已经离开了。

一整天都没有看到那个女人从房里出来之后，监视者才打开门进去确认，但房间里除了原有的家具外空空如也，所有诺艾菈带进来的东西都消失了，只剩下一个放在床上的信封，上面写着柯布收的字样。属下检查完后，把信封带了过来。

柯布接过信封，撕开封口，在桌面上磕了磕。

一张照片掉了出来。主体是那个女人，她面对镜头微笑着，笑容如印象中甜蜜又矜持。背景里，柯布站在她身后，正仰头看着墙上的蛛网图，神情近乎专注。看上去仿佛是朋友间心照不宣的合照。

柯布看了片刻，把照片装回信封，扔进壁炉里。火舌翻涌而上，吞噬了米黄色的信封。


End file.
